


You're In Love With A Psycho

by melodycold



Series: You're In Love With A Psycho [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Prison, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycold/pseuds/melodycold
Summary: “Just one visit. The first and only visit. I’ll be quick - I’m in, then out. Then I never have to set foot beyond those prison walls again. It's necessary. It's...closure. And nothing to do with the fact I'm still very much in love with him, right?”





	You're In Love With A Psycho

“Just one visit. The first and only visit. I’ll be quick - I’m in, then out. Then I never have to set foot beyond those prison walls again. It's necessary. It's...closure. And nothing to do with the fact I'm still very much in love with him, right?” 

Melody stood gazing into her mirror, the bags protruding under her eyes very much give away the fact she’s forgotten what it’s like to have a full night’s sleep – she should be used to it by now, it’s been about four years. Today was the day she was going to visit…him. The day she swore would give her closure over years of torment and regret. A day she’s been putting off for as long as he’s been incarcerated. Love, it’s so easy to fall in but so damn hard to crawl your way back out kicking and screaming and tearing at the walls. But, love – what a load of unnecessary shit. Melody pulled herself out of her gaze and snatched her car keys, ready to make the journey she’s been dreading all morning. She sighs. “It’s just the beginning of the end.” 

Fox river state penitentiary. Not so good for parking. Melody stops for a minute, recollecting her thoughts, and wondering what the hell she was going to say. She trailed her feet, steading her breathing as she got closer toward the entrance, knowing faintly of the procedure before she’d have to sit down and face him. The burning in her stomach and chest was beginning to increase and make her feel faint, she felt her palms get progressively sweatier and sweatier as she held the wall for stability and began to try and control her breathing - until a heavy female voice caught her attention.

“Name, please” 

Melody looked up and noticed an officer at very high desk she had to tip toe to see over, she saw a female officer with a clipboard tapping her pen impatiently. She noticed a line had formed behind her of people tutting and rolling their eyes in her direction. 

“Oh, erm… Melody Moore” she manages to get out over her heavy breathing, and shakes her head to knock herself out of it. 

“Okay…” the officer smiles faintly and scribbles down her name, “and who are you here to see?”

“Theodore Bagwell” 

The officer stops writing and looks up at Melody, swallowing harshly, her expression changing and her smile slowly disappearing. “Please sign here” she says facing the clipboard in her direction and handing her the pen. Melody complies scribbles down her signature. 

“Right this way.” The officer points Melody towards another officer who tells her he will take her to the visitation room. Melody heads toward the room, noticing the stare of the female officer, and not being at all surprised by her reaction. When was the last time anyone visited him? Following the officer, she feels burning eyes in the back of her head until she walks out of sight.

-

An ear-piercing banging of his cell door awakens T-bag from his somewhat peaceful afternoon nap, he rubs his eyes to combat the blinding light – and as his eyes focus he sees the silhouettes of two officers stood at his cell door.

“Get up T-bag, visitation!” Bellick shouts as he bangs on the cell door with his baton. The cell door rattles open. 

“Visitation?” T-bag chuckles “It’s obvious you have the wrong cell, officer. Who would come to visit me? Hm? Not one visitor is four years, now if you excuse me I’m going back to dream world.” He sneers as he throws himself back down on his bed, arms behind his head ready to nap again. 

“I had it checked three times, it’s definitely for you, now get up or stay here – it doesn’t bother me if you miss your date.” Geary’s harsh tone is evident and he stands outside T-bags cell ready to close up.

T-bag ears prick up and he jumps from his bed immediately, raising his brow, “Date? What makes you say date?” 

“Now or I’m closing the cell T-bag!” Bellick yells, and T-bag skips out his cell and is handcuffed instantaneously and grabbed roughly by both guards on each arm.

“Ooh fellas not so rough.” T-bag grins. 

“Shut up, T-bag or we’ll throw you in the shu.” Geary shouts and he tugs on his arm. “You ain’t a problem we don’t make it problem, capeesh?”

“Understood, I’m only messing with ya, now lead the way fellas.” T-bag jokes, but his mind is completely boggled as to who the hell would come visit him. He knows who he hopes it would be, but there’s not chance in a million years she would come to see him. Not now, not after everything…right?

-

Melody sits where she’s been instructed, there is a big pane of glass in front of her with steels wires crisscrossed either side. No one can get in, and no one can get out – well, unless you commit a murder or two before hand, but that the long way around. The inmates begin to enter slowly, and she observes mothers hugging sons, son’s hugging daughters, family’s reunited and she can feel the joy in the room and the warmth felt between them all as they are allowed to be together, even if it is for a short time. She then feels the dread within her, the dread knowing he’ll be coming out soon. She struggles to see straight and contemplates bailing last minute, she goes to grab her bag and just up and leave but…there he is.

There she is. T-bag stands still for a moment in disbelief but is sharply pushed on by Bellick’s grip on his arm, he is forced into his seat and the steal wired door is locked behind him. Bellick gives a look to the other guards as he is unsure if he’s put T-bag with the correct visitor. No words have been exchanged, just looks of disbelief. As neither of them are able to fathom what they’re feeling right now, as four years of memory’s flash before their eyes in just moments. Melody has so much she wants to say and do, she wants to scream in his face, she wants to spit on the glass and just up and leave, she wants to hug him but the glass is in the way, she wants to slap him, kick him in the balls, throw wine or him…she inhales deeply contemplating what to say as the infinite impossibilities scroll threw her head, but all she can manage to get out is,

“Hi.” 

T-bag tilts his head, cut from his thoughts by the response, he has so many things he wants to say to her. But instead he replies simply with a “Hi.”

“Long time no see”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much more to come, stay tuned :)


End file.
